Lucky to be Born
by Yogogirl13
Summary: AU: Having a weak immune system is starting to get really rough for Zuko. After being hospitalized, it is recognized that he has a fatal disease. Will he live or will he leave everyone behind...? Critiques are welcomed!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Zuko: Yogogirl13 doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Guys, before you complain, Yes, The _Slurred Secrets _story is still in progress. I need to re-do the beginning of the story and not make my hot bishie look like a crybaby,**

**Zuko: (=_=) I'm not your bishie!**

**Me: Oh yeah, your Jet's... (* v *)**

**Zuko: (O.O) A-Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! ...(mutter) Why am I the one who's always tortured...?**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

"The disease he is carrying is very hard on his body," came the deep, concerning tone of the doctor. An old man, known as Iroh, looked very sad.

"Is there a cure?" came a hard and steady voice from the corner of the room.

A girl, no younger than 15, held a steady gaze with her golden eyes. She wore a maroon jacket over her white long sleeve shirt. Her tight, black pants covered over her red, clean sneakers. Her brownish-black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her long, sharp nails (that were coated in red nail polish) tapped the edge of the plastic seat she sat on. She was known as Azula.

The doctor looked over the notes on his clipboard and said, "The thing is that there isn't exactly a cure. I've seen this happen before, but the disease dies down depending on the patient's will power."

Azula nodded curtly and said no more. A deadly silence had passed for a few minutes until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Luckily, the disease is not contagious so…you may see him if you like."

Iroh gave a warm smile to the doctor.

"Thank you very much."

The doctor quietly opened the door with a creak, Iroh and Azula following silently.

A teen was lying on a white bed. His skin was deathly pale, his breathing was labored, and his skin shone with sweat that slid down his sickly red cheeks. His hair was dark black and it was in messy clumps. His eyes were hazel-gold, half lidded and fevered. On the left side of his face was a scar. He was known as Zuko.

"Hello, Dr. Jee", Zuko greeted in a weak voice. Dr. Jee smiled and patted the ill teen's head softly.

"Hello, Zuko. How are you feeling today?"

Zuko frowned and replied sarcastically, "Well, I'm at a hospital, wearing itchy clothing. I coughed up blood at school, not to mention that my head feels weird. I feel just peachy…" Dr. Jee gave a wry smile while placed his hand on the teen's forehead.

"You have a high fever. Coughing up blood, I'm sad to say that you're going to have to get used to that for a while. Your headache will possibly go away within a couple of hours. And about the clothing, believe me when I say that this hospital has the itchiest gowns I have ever seen." He chuckled slightly while Zuko smiled softly. Dr. Jee moved to the side of the room, allowing Zuko to have a better look at his visitors.

Iroh stepped towards first and he suddenly pulled the ill teen into a hug.

"Uncle…," Zuko trailed off quietly, letting his Uncle Iroh cry softly onto his shoulder. His pale hands patted his Uncle's back softly, hoping it would be of some comfort.

"You should of said something before it got this bad", Iroh scolded gently but sounding concerned.

Zuko only sighed tiredly and murmured, "I know…didn't want you to worry", Iroh sniffed loudly and stepped back.

Azula grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and she set it down near the bed. They both stared at each other, gold sharp eyes meeting tired hazel eyes.

"Hello…Azula," Zuko said softly, breaking the silence.

"Hello, brother," Azula replied, crossing her arms."Somehow, I'm not surprised that you're in the hospital, Zuzu."

Zuko frowned at his nickname and sighed. "Well, it's not every day that I end up in here," he said weakly, but they all knew that he was lying.

Zuko is one of those teens with a poor immune system. Ever since he was born, Zuko was completely prone to getting sick. From high fever, to bad colds, to pneumonia; he was simply lucky to be born.

"You may go home if you want to." Dr. Jee said, causing Zuko's uncle and sister to turn in confusion. Zuko nodded and tried to set his bare feet on the cold floor. Dr. Jee handed him Zuko's folded clothes and kindly pointed out the door.

"The restroom is the third door on your right", He explained. Zuko shakily nodded and he carefully walked out of the silent room.

"Why would you want to send him home, Doctor?" a worried Iroh asked. Dr. Jee only sighed sadly and gave a weary smile.

"I thought it would be best if Zuko should…return to his own home. Have him get comfortable, make sure he doesn't stress too much, have some friends visit him…," he trailed off, letting the silence succumb the room.

Azula stood up and asked, "And if he wants to go somewhere…?"

Dr. Jee mulled over the thought and then replied slowly, "Then, you should take him…" And with that, the conversation was over.

The door then opened with a loud creak, with an exhausted looking Zuko clutching the door knob. He wore a darkish red shirt with a deep gray jacket covering his shaking arms. His black jeans covered his black checkered Vans©. He leaned towards the door, appearing to be out of breath. Iroh quickly walked towards his ill nephew and let him lean on his shoulder.

Zuko's skin, Iroh noted, is unbearably warm.

"He will probably not be able to walk in the passing weeks." The three family members gave Dr. Jee a confused look and Azula voiced their thoughts.

"How would you know?"

Dr. Jee looked down sadly and said in a hard tone, "My wife went through the same thing…she didn't have a good fate…"

A deadly silence had stilled and you can hear nothing but the faint buzzing of the ceiling lights.

"So…that's why…," Dr. Jee started slowly and he let loose a warm smile, "that's why I plan to save Zuko." He reached forward and ruffled Zuko's soft matted hair. Zuko's shocked face turned into one with a small smile.

_'This ill boy-no, young man- will be saved.'_ Dr. Jee started to think. The doctor stared at the sickly teen, which looked tired- not sickly tired, but tired of getting sick.

_'I swear it!'

* * *

_**Me: Phew! I finished this chapter!**

**Zuko: Yet you haven't finished your other stories**

**Me: Shut up! I just wish that the readers will actually enjoy this for now.**

**I'll try to finish up my other stories, I know that I'm REALLY late but I'm been really busy lately so...**

**ALRIGHT THEN!**

**Please Review!**

**Bye-Ni~  
**


	2. Crimson blood falls on a pale surface

**_Disclaimer:_**

**-I'm in my emo corner, sulking-**

**Zuko: If you want to know why she's like that is because she hasn't gotten _any _reviews for the Prologue. She thinks that it's horrible and is not worth a review. **

**Toph: The least you all could do is give a short critique so she can fix anything.**

**Iroh: I'm positive that she'll enjoy it greatly.**

**-They all hug me and Iroh hands me a cup of tea-**

**Me: *sniff* Thanks guys. As usual, I don't anything. I'm only full of fake coolness.**

**-is hugged once more-  
**

**Enjoy ;A;  
**

**_

* * *

_**"I'm fine, really…," Zuko feebly croaked from his bed. After his Uncle Iroh dropped off his sister, Azula, at school, a small argument ended with a flustered Zuko and a concerned Iroh. Zuko was now in his bed under bundles of heavy blankets, even though his shivers had not decreased. His Uncle was quietly observing on a wooden stool from the side of the bed.

The ringing in his ears has not decreased and the painful throbbing in his head worsened. It seemed as though someone or something was stomping it in over and over and over. He let out a pained moan through his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his bed sheets. He struggled to move his arms, trying to hold his head (_maybe to shield the pain?_). His hands began to grab his hair, twisting (_maybe to ring out the pain?_).

Uncle Iroh calmly took his nephew's hands and set them down at his sides. He walked into the restroom, shortly grabbing a rag, and making sure to soak it in cold water from the sink. When he came back with the thoroughly soaked rag, Zuko seemed to be in unbearable pain. His hands were back to his hair, clinging onto them.

Iroh sighed sadly and quietly set the rag on his nephew's forehead. After a few unintelligible murmurs, Zuko's hands slowly let go of his wrung hair. He sighed contently as the cold, soaked rag somewhat soothed his head. Did the ringing stop as well? No, not as much. But it didn't matter, the cold force seemed to be the only thing that mattered to his aching head.

"Just rest, Zuko," Iroh said, concerned for his beloved nephew. Not only did it hurt that his nephew's disease is fatal, but the fact that Iroh can't do anything about it. He just has to "sit and wait." Iroh willed himself not to sob in front of his nephew, not wanting to make the boy stressed or worried. He has enough to worry about.

Zuko stared at him with an unknown feeling radiating from his eyes. Was it fear? No, Zuko doesn't fear anything(_or does he?_) Happiness? Zuko is anything but, being sick in his bed. It certainly wasn't anger, nor annoyance (for some reason)...Wait...it was, a mix.

He was _uncertain_ to sleep; maybe a bit _feared_ that he might not wake again. Probably a bit _forced_, maybe from the years of his frail life; being told what to do or what not to do. Most definitely _fatigued_; exhausted, his energy slowly slipping away.

...Maybe, for the third or fourth time in his life, Zuko was afraid. Afraid of death, afraid leaving his family and friends...afraid of being alone. Iroh placed his hand on his nephew's hair, staring at him with such kind eyes.

"It's okay," That was all Iroh said. Zuko nodded slowly and started to slowly close his lids. In a matter of seconds, soft breathing could be heard throughout the room.

Iroh sighed in relief and quietly sat back down on the forgotten stool. He only sat in thought, staring at the sleeping boy. His brows furrowed as his nephew let loose hacking coughs. He will certainly have to find some medicine. His thoughts were broken by a low, rumbling meow. He looked down and saw a small kitten rubbing against his leg.

The kitten was neither too big nor too small and it's fur was a light-ish Gray and held very few stripes. The kitten's green eyes stared up at her master as she mewed once more and rubbed against Iroh's leg. She was, by all means, cute.

Iroh smiled, then he shortly cradled the small kitten in his arms and stood up. He quietly walked out of the quiet room and started towards the kitchen. He set down the kitten and began to go through the cupboards.

The young kitten watched idly as her master began taking out mysterious things(well to her). She watched as her master began to pour the substance into her bowl, her sensitive ears catching each little _plop_. She watched as he set her bowl down a few feet away. It was filled with mushy brown stuff that smelled delicious. She mewed in thanks and started to walk towards the filled bowl.

She chewed through her food, watching her master start towards the humongous white box that she was not allowed climb into. She shivered while the same cool breeze blew past her-like it did every time. She finished her meal and shortly walked towards the brown thing with four legs.

She was scolded many times not to scratch the 'wood' on it, so she listened...after a few spankings. She stared at the leg longingly, watching the 'wood' peel off. Maybe she should sniff it. The kitten's thoughts were cut short as her master set down yet another bowl. It was filled with white liquid.

She quickly walked forward the bowl, sniffing the liquid hungrily. She licked and licked the delicious liquid, her tongue tingling in a sweet sensation. Her master petted her fluffy head and she smiled against her drink, leaning forwards the touch. She raised her head from her drink, not noticing the liquid sliding off her whiskers. She purred as her master chuckled and continued to pet her. She meowed at licked her master's wrinkly hand.

"Well, well, well, Anzu, someone is being awfully sweet today," her master said, chuckling all the while. Anzu, the young kitten, looked up at the kind man in front of her.

She remembered the day when she was all but a weak, scrawny kitten abandoned in an alleyway. Her old owners (they don't deserve the title "master") had starved, beaten, and abused her every single day, and then they finally abandoned her. She was mewling in pain, unable to move her tiny paws. One eye was swollen, while her front leg was sprained. The leg was bleeding heavily and she had mewled all her might.

She remembered her master's young nephew sprinting through the alleyway, his face bandaged and his breath shallow and short. He had shortly collapsed against the dirty wall, apparently not noticing the injured kitten. She mewled once more, successfully gaining the huffing teen's attention. He slowly went towards the kitten, reaching forward with his pale hand. She winced as he rubbed her head as softly as possible. His golden eyes had widened as he took in the rest of the kitten's features. He stood up and said something in a rushed tone (Anzu's hearing was a little off that day). The kitten had cried out, hoping the bandaged boy would stay and comfort her.

She thought that the boy had left her to die, so she mewled in not only pain, but in loneliness. It had only been a few minutes until the bandaged boy came back, but with an old man. She hissed and pawed at his reaching hand. He frowned in confusion but, regardless, reached forward once more. She scratched him with her sharp claws, watching him wince in pain. He sucked in air between his clenched teeth and he clutched his scratched hand. He quickly shook off the short moment of pain and said something to the old man.

The old man had nodded and started to slowly extend his hand towards her injured figure. The kitten thought twice and instead growled warningly. The old man paused for a moment and had reached forward once more. The kitten had given up on threatening and she let the old man caress her head softly. She mewled in pain when she cradled by the old man. The bandaged boy had watched her closely in the warm vehicle the old man was driving. She had licked his scratch, hoping he would get the hint that she was sorry. He had understood and petted her soft head.

They had patched her up and the swelling in her eye had gone after a few days, while her leg injury had passed after a week. She had grown accustomed with the old man's proverbs, the business man's scoldings for a clean household, the pretty girl's snippy comments and (sometimes in the darkest of the nights) the confused youth's ramblings.

His father was always busy, while his sister had constantly ridiculed him for the smallest faults. His mother had divorced his father for reasons unknown, took his other sister and they haven't been heard from or seen since. He had been recently caught in his school's fire and it gave him the legendary scar on his face.

He had been bed-ridden for the whole month, not speaking a single word to his family. He ran away into the night to find an escape of some sort. The left portion of his face was covered in white gauze that was replaced once a week and his health had been decreasing by the passing month. He had ran, knowing fully well that his Uncle was looking for him. He had made a sharp turn towards the alley and collapsed there. Then he found the kitten and then...you know the rest.

Every night, since taking in the young kitten, her master's young nephew would release his long held emotions, sometimes either ending with a frustrated muffled yell in his pillow, tears rolling silently down his cheeks, or a very exhausted "good night". He had been calling her Anzu all the while.

She understood everyone in the household. The sickly boy with the scar, the strict workaholic man, the caring and humorous tea loving man, and the pretty lying lady. They were all her masters.

And here she was three years later, completely healthy, being petted by the tea loving man, who is taking care the sickly boy with the scar.

She mewed against her master's hand, nudging it with her wet nose. She let loose a lazy yawn and nudged it again, hoping her master would get the message. He apparently did, seeing as he picked Anzu up with great care.

"Let us go, Anzu. I must take care of my nephew," he said, starting to walk away from the kitchen. Anzu watched as her master winced at the sudden sound of hacking coughs. He seemed to picked up his pace and in no time, they reached to the room at the end of the hallway. Her master opened the door and set her down quickly, rushing towards the sound of the rattling coughs.

Anzu jumped onto the bed, glad that she didn't slide down. She quietly walked towards her master's nephew, not wobbling once as he let loose more deep, rattling coughs. She watched as his eyes opened just barely and how he was now staring at her with his golden eyes that seemed unfocused.

"A-Anzu?" he questioned in a weak and raspy voice that he somehow managed to whisper. He coughed a bit more and then paused shortly. Blood then began to trickle out of the corners of his mouth, alarming his uncle.

"Zuko!" he shouted in pure shock, with a concerned tone laced around in his voice.

* * *

**Me: I'm done with this chapter. -still gloomy-**

**Toph: Wow, I can't believe she's still like that. It's like she's catatonic. She doesn't even react to Jetko!**

**Jet: Alright, I'm officially scared now.**

**Zuko: Readers please leave a review! Our author is going to become some Zombie...which is not good to her realm.**

**-Walls start to melt and white paste falls in to Jet's hair-**

**Everyone: REVIEW!  
**


	3. Sliding into a path of stillness

**_Disclaimer:_**

**-My realm is slowly morphing back to its form, veeerrrrrryyyy sllloooooowwwwllllllll *is interrupted*  
**

**Toph: I think they get it! **

**Me: Geez, I can't even do anything on the internet any more! ( :'( )**

**Zuko: Pretty much.**

**Jet: ANYYYWAAYS, Yogogirl13 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any shape, size, monkey, or form...EVER!**

**Me: If I did, Jetko would've been the main shipping!**

**-Zuko and Jet shudders-**

**Enjoy!  
**

**_

* * *

_**Iroh placed his hand on his nephew's forehead, pushing away the already warm rag, his brows furrowing in complete worry. Zuko's eyes slid towards his uncle's direction, his head slowly following. He stared up at his uncle with his unfocused eyes, although it seemed as though he was only staring _through_ him instead of _at_ him.

"I need to get your fever down, nephew. You're burning up and it's turning into an intense fever," Iroh explained in a soothing yet worried voice, his hands switching its position to Zuko's flushed cheeks. Zuko showed no signs of hearing him or feeling his icy cold hands on his cheeks, only closing his eyes and breathing out heavily. Iroh sighed and tenderly picked up the warm rag and started to wipe the blood from his unconscious nephew's mouth. Still no recognition.

Iroh left the room with the blood-stained rag, setting it down near the sink in the bathroom. He walked towards the clean, white bathtub and turned the silver knob that was labeled with a pale blue 'C', listening to the brief squeak from it. As he watched the tub fill up with water, he dipped his hand in, taking notice of the cold temperature. He hopes that it won't shock his ill nephew much. He turns the knob off and the repeated sounds of the pattering plops of water descends.

Iroh returned to only find his nephew sleeping for what seems peaceful for now; his breathing is deep and hoarse, his face is turned into one with such calmness. And cuddled next to him was Anzu, sleeping peacefully as well.

He should wake him up, try to bring down his fever. But to do that, he must interrupt the only peaceful sleep his nephew has never had in a while. He knows that his nephew will probably struggle and breakdown into heartbreaking screams but he has bring the awful fever down.

"Zuko...Zuko, wake up," Iroh gently tried to rouse his nephew from his sleep, gaining a few rattling coughs and a tired, agonized moan. Iroh sighed sadly and tried to wake him once more.

"You need to get up, nephew. Wouldn't you like to get out of those clothes, you must be feeling hot. I already ran a bath for you," Iroh said in a gentle tone, trying to be of comfort. Receiving no response, he sighed once more and started to gather Zuko in his arms. Even though his old bones protested a bit, that didn't stop Iroh from carrying his nephew to the bathroom. What surprised Iroh was that Zuko didn't even stir once, all he did was lean heavily on Iroh's shoulder, the warmth of his flushed cheek seeping through his shirt..

Once he reached his destination, Iroh slowly and carefully set his nephew down on the mat on the cold floor of the bathroom, though Iroh still supported Zuko in a seating position, his flushed cheek still leaning slightly on his shoulder. Zuko cracked his eyes open slightly only to gaze listlessly around the room with a clouded stare. Iroh began to remove the clothing off of his nephew's fevered body, getting a bit of help (although, his nephew's moves were slow and sluggish).

After removing every piece of clothing, Iroh slowly lifted his nephew into the porcelain white tub filled with the still cold water. Zuko began to cry out and give thin moans through his teeth. He uncomfortably squirmed in the tub, starting to shout incoherently. Iroh quickly grabbed a rag from the cabinet above and dipped it into the cold water. He began to press it against Zuko's forehead, trying to calm his delirious nephew.

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to be fine," Iroh said in a soothing tone, wincing as his nephew let loose a low whine and his breath came in short gasps as he tried to speak. Iroh had to strain his ears to understand a single word.

"_Huhn_- St-Stop- _nuh_- I-It's c-cold- _huhn_- p-p-please..." he pleaded to no one, no longer aware of anything. He began to curl in on himself, pleading in low moans only understandable to him. Iroh continued to press the rag against Zuko's forehead, murmuring soothing words into his ear.

Zuko still cried out, his cries turning into screams. Iroh pondered on a sudden idea and finally decided. Clearing his throat, he started to sing in a soft, low voice.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy comes marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home_," Iroh sang slowly. He gave a sigh of relief when his nephew's screams started to descend into low whimpers. Iroh still hummed softly, pressing the cold rag against Zuko's flushed cheeks. Zuko sighed softly, only to shortly release soft coughs.

Zuko's breathing softened and then his eyes opened slowly, the clouded look in his eyes almost completely gone.

"U-Uncle?" Zuko weakly questioned and shivered. "W-Why is it c-cold?"

Iroh sighed. "You're in the bathtub as we speak, my nephew. I had to bring your fever down, so..." Iroh trailed off, pressing the cold rag back up to his nephew's forehead. Zuko nodded, leaning towards the cold rag.

"My throat hurts..." Zuko murmured weakly. He turned away from the rag, missing the concerned look in Iroh's eyes. Iroh said nothing as Zuko began to cough once more, covering his mouth with a clammy hand. Blood had found it's way back trickling out of his mouth and Iroh's eyes widened.

"Excuse me," Zuko managed to rasp out. Iroh wordlessly wiped the blood away from Zuko's chin, wincing at the soft shudders. Iroh suddenly stood up and grabbed a towel from metal rack that hung near the bathtub. Zuko slowly registered the unsaid gesture and he started to rise from the bathtub. He unsteadily wobbled and was caught before he fell and possibly bruise his ribs.

Zuko was quickly enveloped in the towel that embraced him in complete warmth. He was leaded out of the bathroom and into his room, where Anzu had moved her spot to the empty corner where her own bed laid. Zuko clutched the towel and waited near his bed as his uncle took out clean white clothing from his drawer. Zuko raised his arms as the soft cottoned shirt draped over his whole torso. With help, he pulled on a pair of comfortable boxers followed by pants that easily matched his shirt.

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh...I feel a bit better," Zuko whispered, giving a faint smile. The smile was returned with an equal faint one except it held more emotion; concern.

"I'm glad to hear that, nephew. Come, let's lay you down," Iroh began to reach for him, leading him to the empty bed. He gently laid him down onto the bed, draping the thick blanket over Zuko. Zuko sighed softly and stared up at his uncle with half-lidded eyes. Iroh only smiled softly, resting his hand on his nephew's head.

"Rest, my nephew," Iroh said, sounding a bit sad and concerned. Zuko nodded once and slowly close his eyes. Soft, congested breathing was the only sound in the quiet room.

Iroh sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cellphone and quietly started to dial...

* * *

**Me: Done! **

**Toph: Y'know what to do!**

**Zuko: Read and-**

**Everyone: REVIEW!  
**


	4. Drying up into nothing but a stain

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -sulking again-**

**Toph: Okay, guys, we seriously need more reviews or our author is become a zombie like last time.**

**Jet: And frankly, I do not enjoy my brain being sucked out, thank you very much.**

**Zuko: Anyways, Yogogirl13 does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender in any shape, size, gas, or form...EVER!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**"I'm just saying that-," a scrawny man **(**known as Yu**)** started to say but was interrupted by a lanky and shy looking man.

"No! I'm sorry but what you're saying is completely unreasonable," the shy man **(**known as Kuei**)** argued in a soft but furious voice.

"It's just a few trees-," Yu started to say but was interrupted by a buff man **(**known as Xin Fu**)**

"I agree with Yu, it's just a few trees," Xin Fu tried to reason with the circle of men in the room.

"You both are complete imbeciles if you think that cutting down the trees at Hei Bei park will solve all our problems. End of discussion," a deep, cold voice boomed loudly, although it was no louder than a regular voice. Everyone, including the two men, flinched sharply. They all, not including the man with the deep voice and Kuei, stood up and and left to the lounge, where most relax with some lunch or a cup of coffee (some occasionally had tea).

"Do you need something Kuei?" The man with the deep voice asked, sounding exhausted.

"Um, I was wondering if we could chat over a drink, sir," Kuei asked, smiling nervously at his boss. His boss gave a weary sigh and nodded before leaving the empty conference room with Kuei trying to catch up.

The man wore a black suit with a dark red tie tucked neatly in. His leather shoes made sharp taps against the clean floor. His onyx-black hair was gelled into a neat hairstyle and his face was cleanly shaved, other than the remaining fuzz on his chin. His ivory gold eyes, hidden behind reading glasses, held an ounce of nonchalance with a slight groggy gaze, like a parent being dragged into some place where their kid wants to plead for a toy. He was known as Ozai and he frankly doesn't care that someone wants to drink with him.

Kuei wore a dark green suit with the coat completely open and unbuttoned, a yellow tie hanging loosely over the white collared shirt underneath. He wore leather shoes as well, making clicks against the floor as he rushed to catch up to his boss. His dark bangs were gelled behind his ears and the rest of his black hair was a bit scruffy and wild. His face was completely shaven, looking a lot younger than other men who were almost twice his age. His green eyes, hidden behind reading glasses as well, were shining with eagerness and naivety, like a child earning a small treat. He was clearly excited to share a chat and a drink with his superior.

They both entered the lounged, receiving many 'Hello's' and 'Good Mornings'. Kuei replied with much generosity while Ozai nodded or occasionally grunted in response.

"I'll get the beverages, sir. Would you like tea or coffee?" Kuei asked, smiling at Ozai.

"Coffee."

"Would you like some sugar or some cream with it?"

"Just bring them both."

Ozai sat in a table that was closest to a window that showed the outside scenery. He watched as rain started to patter against the glass, staring at nothing in particular.

"I have brought them, sir."

Ozai looked up and saw Kuei holding two cream-colored paper cups, packets of sugar clutched near the cup and a bottle fill of cream tucked dangling under his neck. Ozai quickly helped the man by taking the cups and packets while Kuei set down the cream. They both evenly used the cream and Kuei used about five packets while Ozai used three. They both silently stirred the sugar, making both of their deep brown refreshments turn into a light mocha color.

"Doesn't it taste bitter if you don't use enough sugar, sir?" Kuei couldn't help but asking while he sipped his painfully sweet drink.

"I'm not really a fan of...sweet things," Ozai answered, starting to sip the caffeine filled drink, becoming more and more awake by the passing second.

"Huh, so I guess-" Kuei started to say but was interrupted by sharp rings, slightly starling both men.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ozai said politely, but not with a smile, as he set down his beverage and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and on the tiny screen, the name 'Iroh' with miniature numbers underneath it showed.

Ozai sighed and answered.

"Hello?" he greeted in a drawling tone.

"Hello, Ozai. It's your brother and I'm calling to ask if you're on your break time," the scratchy voice rang through the business man's ear. He glanced out the window, watching the rain pour down heavily. Ozai sighed softly, remembering that he had planned to announce to the staff that, 'If the horrible weather continues, all meetings are canceled until further notice. Until then, all employees can return home.'

He answered, "Actually, brother, I had all further meetings canceled. So, in other words, yes, I'm on my break time."

He heard his brother sigh in relief and continue with his worried tone. "Will you be able to return home?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow and answered slowly,"Yes, why?"

"It's Zuko," his brother explained in a fast tone. Ozai's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

He was silent for a few seconds until he asked, "Is it bad?"

"I received a call from his school, who informed me that he was sent to the hospital. I already brought him back to the house but I barely got him to rest. It's not looking good."

"...I'll be there in a bit," he said before he ended the call before Iroh could say another word. He heaved an exhausted sigh, making Kuei, who tried to make it seem like he wasn't eavesdropping, look concerned.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Kuei asked, watching as his superior rose from his seat with his beverage in his hand.

"Family issues, Kuei. It's urgent," was all Ozai said before he started to announce in a loud voice;

"Attention all employees! All meetings are canceled due to the horrid weather until further notice. You all are free to go home." As soon as he finished announcing that, a large majority of the men in the room began to pile out of the lounge.

"Thank you for the coffee, Kuei. I appreciate it," Ozai thanked the man, earning a bashful smile.

"It's no problem! Thank you for sitting with me!" Kuei responded cheerfully. "Have a nice day, sir."

And with that, Kuei left his boss alone in the lounge. Ozai pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed wearily. He quietly sipped his coffee but to his dismay, the beverage had gone cold.

* * *

**Me: -is tired and unresponsive-**

**-Jet and Zuko walk in while having a deep discussion-**

**Jet:...I'm telling you, she's already a mindless zombie!**

**Zuko: Uh huh, and I'm ten ton bison with a horn and pink fur.**

**Toph: Man, I'm surprised you guys aren't hiding in fear for some reason.**

**Jet: Ever since reviews haven't been coming in, she hasn't made a crack at a Jetko reference.**

**Zuko: I bet that once she uploads this, she'll get more reviews than last time...*HINT HINT***

**Toph: She'll probably make another crack on the next chapter.**

**Jet: But until then...**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Bye-Ni~  
**


	5. Lingering, fading a bit, still lingering

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Woo! I've updated! *does happy dance***

**Toph: Huh, this is what four reviews does to her! Think of the way she'll be when she gets more!**

**-Zuko and Jet walks in-**

**Zuko: Whelp, she's back to normal.**

**Jet: I bet right now she's gonna-**

**Me: Hey! Why aren't you that room making babies like you're supposed to?**

**Jet: *sigh* Yup. She's back.**

**Zuko: Y'know, if you keep up with that, more reviewers are gonna think this is Jetko...again.**

**Me: *SIIIIIGGGGGGHHHH* Fine, I'll lay off...**

**Jet and Zuko: YAYZ!**

**Me:...for now.**

**Both: ( D: )**

**Me: :D**

**I don't own anything but my Jetko fantasies!**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

"I'm home," Ozai's voice echoed through his house as he entered with his soaking umbrella, shaking it dry. He slipped off his shoes, his nearly wet socks patting the clean carpet. He ran his hand through his damp hair and sighed.

"Hello?" his voice rang through the silent house.

"I'm over here!" a voice answered, ringing through the empty hallway of the house. Ozai walked towards the sound of the voice, distinctly hearing the rain slap heavily at the window.

_"Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap,"_ went the rain pattering against the window. Ozai opened the last door in the quiet corridor, not wincing at the seemingly loud creak. He walked in, hearing congested breathing resounding through the room.

There sat his brother on a wooden stool, staring intently at a figure buried under blankets in bed. The figure's sweat filled face scrunched and relaxed repeatedly as his fingers clenched and unclenched the covers, as if he was going through a horrible nightmare. A thin whine escaped through the clenched teeth of said figure. Ozai walked towards the moaning figure, his eyes meeting his brother's.

"Welcome home, Ozai," Iroh said, adverting his eyes back to the figure. "There's another stool at the other side of the room if you want to sit down."

Ozai grunted in response, steadying his gaze on the shuddering figure. He sighed and quietly pulled up an empty stool and sat down next to the bed where the figure laid, only to lay his hand on the sickly red cheeks of the figure. Ozai grimaced as he felt the burning heat radiating from the figure's cheeks. The figure started to moan in discomfort and he began to stir against Ozai's hand. The figure opened his eyes, showing a dull, clouded gold in them.

"Fa-Father?" the figure croaked in an uncertain tone.

Ozai nodded and said, "Yes, Zuko, it is me." Zuko's droopy eyes slid over to Iroh's still figure.

"Uncle?"

His uncle nodded, reaching forward to shortly lift the dry rag off of Zuko's forehead. Iroh left the room, leaving Ozai and Zuko-Father and Son-alone.

"I thought work ended at eight," Zuko stated weakly, looking at his father through tired eyes. Ozai sighed and shook his head.

"I canceled today's meetings. It's absolutely _dreadful_ outside," he stated as he pointed at his sopping wet hair. Ozai suddenly sighed and smirked slightly.

"Believe me when I tell you that I work with complete _imbeciles_. Some are good men, yes, but others are plain idiots." Zuko held a somewhat crooked smile. Ozai ran a hand through his damp hair as he started to speak.

"The good news is that not only am I planning to get off work for...probably a couple of months, but that Hei Bei parks' trees won't be cut down. Wouldn't you and your friends go there after school?"

Zuko nodded, smiled softly and said in a pleased tone, "That is good news." He suddenly released congested coughs that shook his thin frame. His father furrowed his brows and quickly helped his son sit up, wincing slightly as the coughs sounded more like choking gasps. He awkwardly rubbed his son's back, hoping that the coughs would cease a bit.

It didn't.

In fact, the coughing seemed to have worsened by the second.

"Iroh, bring a glass of water, fast!" Ozai shouted as he started to lightly pound his palm on to his son's back. Zuko's violent coughs began to rack his body and he shakily tried to bring his hand up to cover his quivering mouth.

To his horror, Ozai's eyes narrowed as blood slipped through his son's fingers. Ozai quickly grabbed Zuko's hand, watching the blood trickle down of Zuko's mouth.

Zuko sharply whispered, "It's okay...M' fine, M' used to it..." Ozai shook his head furiously, stood up and left the room in search of Iroh...who he had just bumped into.

"What's the matter?" Iroh asked, carefully placing his free hand under a dripping cup of water.

"The boy's coughing up blood!" Ozai sharply whispered in an angry tone but slightly holding an ounce of concern. Iroh stared down at his feet, his breath stilling and his gaze becoming serious.

"...You knew about this?" Ozai asked in a strained tone. Iroh sighed quietly and was about to give his brother an explanation but was cut short as him and Ozai saw the ill teen out of bed, leaning on the doorway with blood still dripping from his mouth.

"You shouldn't be up, nephew," Iroh said in a concerned tone, starting to walk towards Zuko with Ozai following. Zuko shook his head, shortly wiping the blood off with his sleeve.

"Father needs to know...why I'm-" he was cut off as he coughed once more, blood splattering all over his sleeve. He looked like was going to vomit, faint, or both. Ozai noticed this and he quickly clutched Zuko's hand, starting to lead him to the restroom. He guided Zuko towards the toilet and watched as his son dropped to his knees and retched. His hands gripped the porcelain seat, clenching with much force. His father just silently rubbed his back with care, like if he would suddenly shatter like a fragile vase.

Zuko's retching receded to a stop and he huffed as he struggled and began to pick himself off of the floor. He trembled and slowly started to rise, but shortly began to fall. Ozai quickly caught his son, draping a limp arm over his shoulder. He began to slowly lead his son out of the room, grimly noticing that Zuko was slowly drifting off.

"Iroh, a little help here?" Ozai grumbled aloud, successfully gaining the attention of his brother. Iroh quickly draped his nephew's free arm over his shoulder, helping his brother lead Zuko to the lone bed in the room. They both slowly sat Zuko down on his bed as Iroh handed him a glass of water, making sure not to spill a drop. Zuko drank slowly, the cool liquid soothing his aching throat. He could still slightly feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, but as quick as it came, it the feeling vanished. The cup was taken from him and he sighed softly.

Zuko was laid back down on his bed, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. He didn't notice the blankets were being draped back up to his neck, nor did he notice that the cold force was back up to his forehead. Although, he hazily felt his hand being held by a much colder one and he faintly heard a mournful voice telling him to rest.

_'Why does it sound sad? Is something wrong?'_ Zuko's blurry thoughts floated idly and it left him disoriented and faint. He heard the voice again, telling him once more to rest. He tiredly nodded, agreeing with the sad voice.

It was times like these when Zuko wished that his mother was here; stroking his forehead lovingly, fussing over his hair** (**which made him chuckle softly**)**, singing a comforting tune that soothed him into restless sleep. But she was not here, nor will she be coming back. She made it clear as purified water when she said that she was leaving and never planning to return.

_'It doesn't matter,'_ Zuko suddenly thought. His mother has been gone since he was eight. It's been another eight years and he should already be used to it...right?

Zuko closed his eyes, openly welcoming the darkness that started to consume him. And with that, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**-I'm sleeping-**

**Zuko:It might seem like she kinda just wrote a half-assed attempt of a chapter but believe or not, this is an old draft of hers.**

**Toph: That's right readers, she was writing this story and had it all planned out...up to this chapter.**

**Zuko: But that doesn't mean that she won't have a spontaneous burst of writer's block...yet.**

**Toph: So if you have suggestions, send a P.M to her or put in a review. **

**Zuko: So, thank you for reading the chapter (if you got this far)**

**Toph: And-**

**Both: Review!**

**Bye-Ni~  
**


End file.
